Kinematic MRI imaging of the knee has been done before, both by manual manipulation of the knee or with some type of positioning device. During the MRI examination which may take some extensive period of time due to the necessity of acquiring several "slices" of the knee, the patient when inside of the aperture of the MRI apparatus must be made as comfortable as possible. At the same time it is desirable that the positioning device allow for easy flexing of the knee or its articulation from both an operator's standpoint for convenience, the patient's standpoint as far as comfort, and to obtain high quality MRI images.
A prior positioning device utilized a prone (face down) position of the patient which was not believed to offer adequate comfort. Also since space in the aperture of the MRI apparatus either with the main magnetic field in the vertical or horizontal direction is very limited, it must be taken into consideration in positioning the patient and at the same time provide for adequate articulation or movement of the knee.